


Simmer

by JTristan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTristan/pseuds/JTristan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean用他的方式让Sam睡了个好觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer

Dean知道他必须做点什么来治疗他弟弟的头痛——不是通过药物。

Impala穿过71号高速公路的时候Sam还在睡，他的头靠着车窗，随着路面的颠簸一下下轻轻地撞击玻璃。这轻微的噪音让Dean心烦，好几次他想叫醒他的兄弟，而他意识到Sam只睡了两小时。

**两小时，操。**

他的天才弟弟有斯坦福大脑，却输给了操蛋的睡眠。Dean的手拍一下方向盘，另一只本来已经伸向Sam的胳膊收了回来，捉住前方手刹。他把车停在Goodale公园的网球场外，打算去汉堡车那里买午餐。

当他的从置物槽里抓出枪的手被人握住，小小的力量，让他想起他们的儿童时期。

“我醒了。”Sam的声音像是泡在了酒里，他的西服衣领有点紧，刘海几乎扎进眼睛里。他坐正，清了清嗓子，额角因为磕碰泛红，“我很好。我们在哪儿？”

“俄亥俄州，睡美人。”

Dean把枪扔回置物槽，手背一掀关阖。他的语气听起来生硬，Sam觉得他哥在生他的气。

“OSU*(俄亥俄州立大学)，真棒。”Sam是真的在羡慕，至少Dean听起来他弟说的话甜蜜得就像在泡妞。

“认真的Sam，你有多久没好好睡过了？”

得了吧，认真的，他们为什么要在路边，车里，谈论这个根本没答案的问题？Sam从不会好好说，就跟他把他哥的问话当耳旁风，他总是会用他的小聪明避开它。然而Sam从不为此抱怨，他的嘴里咀嚼出的更多的是：“Dean，我饿疯了。”

为了证明这一点，Sam还率先掏出了钱包。他们总要用到现金，而Dean也总是忘记把钱包扔哪儿，Sam就顺理成章地掌管它。

Sam把车门打开，手和腿同时动作，完全没有之前的那些笨拙的、愚蠢的，令Dean感到心疼的样子。

他的手指夹出纸钞，简单一折，长腿就跨出了车门。

“坐下。把门关上。”

Dean想把这次谈话变简单，他在Sam摆出明显的bitch face，却又只能照他的话坐回副驾驶的时候,伸手搭在Sam的大腿上，手指弯起压按内侧肌肉——那里的伤口还未痊愈，Dean记得Sam是怎么和那只食尸鬼搏斗，在Dean赶到的时候又是怎样绝地反击。他痛恨自己的疏忽大意，却又因他的Sammy感到骄傲。他给了食尸鬼最后一击，在搀扶他弟弟起来的时候踩爆那个婊子养的混蛋的脑袋。

隔着西装裤廉价的布料，Dean感觉到他的兄弟的颤抖，就那么短促的一下跳动，他听到Sam又急又慌的喘气声。

Dean知道如果不是在这种该死的暴露的公众场合，Sam一定会发出女孩一样的尖叫。他们可能会打架，Sam的抱怨会翻倍。

Dean单手脱了皮夹克，反向一翻，刚好盖住他的手和Sam的大腿，衣服一角遮住小部分裤裆。Dean的手从袖管抽出，得力于Impala无阻碍的前座设计，他将手臂伸长，在Sam刻意闭住呼吸，调高忍耐度档数的时候，坚硬的指骨轻柔地摩擦Sam的大腿根。

“你弄脏了我的babygirl，Sam。这 **他妈的** 可不是开玩笑。”

Dean用力顶了一下Sam的裤裆，挤压阴茎，感受他弟弟的剧烈回应。

“什…什么时候？”Sam的屁股在座椅上弹跳一下，紧跟着重重压回。他的脸颊烧红，就像他的表情那样无辜。Sam困惑的时候眉心会小幅度皱起，眉头抬一个疑问的角度。而他的嘴唇自然张着，Dean从后视镜看到Sam齿缝里的舌尖。

“两小时前。你的牛奶浇了我的女孩一身。”

Sam很明显在回想，他应该醒了，没准又被Dean的手指搞混沌了。他的领带束缚了脖子，阻碍吞咽的动作。

Sam没察觉Dean在说谎，通常不是，他了解他哥说谎时的神态，他也知道Dean是个天生的谎言家。但是他逃不出这个谎言，当下里他就像中了巫蛊。

他的腿上盖着Dean的皮夹克，他感到他爸的眼睛就装在Impala的角落里，又或者就在这件皮夹克上。

他分不清。

Sam想说他很抱歉，虽然他不记得这回事。但他闭合因为吸气而微微发凉的嘴唇的时候，Dean冷不防屈指弹击，正中， **是的** ， **操** ，Sam能感觉到他的阴囊抽痛，他的阴茎就在他哥的手指下勃动了不止一次，吐出大滴的前列腺液，被内裤吃进，更多的顺着被压迫在裤裆里的茎体迅速下滑，整根变得滑溜粘腻。他很清楚内裤湿透了，就像小时候他的该死的梦遗。而现在他只能一动不动，抓紧座椅底部的边缘，指甲深深地抠进黑色的皮革。

Sam缩着肩膀，扇动着鼻翼闷闷的喘息，他觉得Dean是他妈的混账。他的眼角余光甚至瞥到骑自行车路过的少年，他们也许被发现了。

这让Sam硬得太他妈的想咬人。

Dean感受到他弟的热，不止字面意思。他捏住金属锁头，将裤链拉下一个空隙，将中指探进去，直到金属齿卡住指根，他说：“你的口水沾上了我的窗户。”

Sam有一刻想拍开他哥的手，他觉得Dean开始过分，而他完全有机会扭转局势。应该。事实上他能做的只有把那些令他恶心发寒的鬼魂、尸体、噩梦，统统塞回他的大脑，试图和体内沸腾的热血抗衡。

Sam只是坐着，舌根向后压住呻吟，尽他最大可能的安静地辩驳：“我有一些幻象…Dean，现在不是做这种——这种事的时候。我们不能…”

他差点咬到舌头，因为Dean的手指紧贴着他的阴茎上下磨蹭，碾压，内裤形同虚设。

Sam因为Dean的这个小动作喘的像从梦里的黑海中捞出来一样，他的身上无一处不在烧痛，他觉得自己快死了。他的喉咙干渴得发粘，Dean勾着拉链拉到底。Sam希望他能直接碰碰它，真的，看在上帝的份儿上，握住它，用他漂亮的手指。他在心里发誓，嘴唇也噏动着抿出请求的形状。他相信只要Dean碰它，就简单的触碰一下，他就能立刻高潮。

然而Dean收回手，留着他弟弟的阴茎继续可怜地颤抖。

“ **瞧瞧你** ， **Sammy** ，”Dean的声音好听的不真实，Sam觉得他真的快死了，不然不会脑仁发涨，口舌发干，他在混乱中听到Dean继续说，“ **看你把自己搞的多脏** 。”

Sam在Dean的舌头触碰上腭发出那个卷舌音的时候，喉结猛然下沉带出一声呜咽，他感到体内沸腾的血轰然爆炸，他的思想归零，一切回到原点，一切又在终点，他等待和寻找的只是Dean，和一场能把他的脑干操热的性。

在Dean的大脑嘟囔“去他的汉堡，就这一次”，而后发动引擎的时候，Sam还在抽搐着臀肌射精。他狠狠地蜷缩着脚趾，想要把自己从高潮的顶峰拽下来。他没有力气去擂Dean的肩膀，只能用眼神控诉后视镜里的兄弟。

Sam红着眼眶，躺在Motel发霉的床上，抱着他的长腿，把自己完全呈现给Dean。

Dean踹一脚暖气片令它工作起来，他不想冻坏他的宝贝弟弟。

Sam在Dean嵌进来的时候终于放声呻吟，夹杂哭音，他拼命地呼唤他哥的名字，或有几个哽住的瞬间。

Sam还在之前的高潮余波里跌宕，入口因为他自己的精液湿润发亮，他的手慌乱地发力，掐进大腿，扭着腰想吃进更多，他哥的阴茎这么烫，每插入一寸都能让Sam摔进一个小高潮。

Dean将肉冠顶在Sam的前列腺上时，Sam看起来快哭了。

Dean知道没有，他的小弟弟不会这么轻易的哭出来。但他还是亲吻Sam的额头，这就像本能，他生来就懂得这么做。他明白Sam的小婊子脑壳里不全是那么柔软的玩意儿。尽管他是个小姑娘，他也姓Winchester。

“ ** _It's okay,Sammy_**.”

Sam听到这句话，他的眼睛被Dean的领带蒙了起来，他也听到他哥正在解衬衣扣子，他在这故意被放大的感官，和故意延长的时间里沉淀下来。他收缩着内壁，充满渴求地绞紧，把自己的呼吸频率传递到Dean的阴茎上。

这让Dean确认Sam是安全的。

他当然是安全的，废话。

Dean是他哥，他能在Sam的腿踹到墙壁，伤到他自己之前把它拽回来；也能在梦里持续地占有他，用他作为哥哥的方式。


End file.
